


Trapped In Hell

by Kajune



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Afterlife, Hell, M/M, Original Character(s), Resurrection, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man murders Hibari after tainting his soul, forcing him to go to Hell. At the risk of his own life, Mukuro goes to rescue him, while his allies rush to avenge the fallen cloud guardian. With a limited amount of time, will they succeed? </p><p>Chapter 7 due date : ???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gone

 

Tsuna treads up the stairs carefully, trying very hard not to tilt or spill the water-filled bucket he's holding. He pushes the door to his bedroom open using his back, and once inside, he closes it with his foot.

There, lying motionlessly on his bed, topped with a few blankets, is Mukuro.

Tsuna takes careful steps over to the desk situated by the bed, and places the bucket upon it. Relief overcomes him after removing the excessive weight from his hands. Fairly numb fingers remove the warm cloth from the unconscious teenager's forehead, and replace it with an ice-soaked one.

A light rush of disappointment comes when there is no reaction, as Tsuna had hoped.

His own fingers are tingling from the contact, yet the other doesn't even flinch. By all means, this should be considered natural, yet Tsuna fails to accept what has happened and won't fully acknowledge that what lies before him isn't going to wake up anytime soon. He can only pray in vain for a change, but too little time has passed for there to be hope.

Mukuro isn't dead, at least, not in the usual sense.

He just isn't there.

What lies on Tsuna's bed isn't the boy's mist guardian merely taking a nap. It's a body struggling to sustain itself without a soul inside. Where has the soul gone? The same place all sinful hearts go to upon death, and that is Hell.

It's hard to accept the idea of a man abandoning his flesh by choice, but the decision was made and Tsuna can do nothing about it. Everyone else has found solace in knowing there's a chance to go to the underworld, and retrieve a truly dead soul, belonging to one of their own. Hibari Kyoya. It hurts Tsuna to know that this task could be fatal for the one participating, but protests were brushed aside and the plan was set into motion. 

Said person, like Tsuna, refused to accept the tragedy that befell upon them but unlike Tsuna, he had a way to change it. A miraculous way indeed, and it was all through Mukuro's achievement of taking a grand step away from humanity. He became something more, and in addition, he came to know the underworld and its rules, like he knew the back of his own hand.

The conditions were that, if he failed to return within three days, he wanted them to burn his body and allow him to be reborn. It was an act of disconnecting himself from the Earth, and sending him into a new life cycle. He said three days because after three days, Hibari's soul could no longer be rescued. Hell's own rules are that, a soul will be imprisoned, judged then punished and after that, bound to Hell. Each step takes 24 hours following death, and if a soul manages to escape or vanish within the total 72 hours, in other words, before the process can complete, Hell will automatically let them go.

Because it is known to be an impossible feat to accomplish.

Everyone agreed, though Tsuna was highly reluctant to do so. He misses Hibari dearly, but the task seemed far too dangerous. As he sits by the bed, Tsuna ponders over to the lifeless body of his cloud guardian, frozen and kept for further use at a morgue. Out of resentment, Tsuna volunteered to guard Mukuro's own body to ensure it would survive during Mukuro's absence.

A boiling temperature, stiff hands, dry lips and pale-ish skin are the symptoms that have appeared since last night, exactly three hours after Mukuro left, promising to return with his signature smile directed at him.

Tsuna spends each minute praying that he fulfills this promise.

The only question that remains is _why_ Mukuro is doing this, taking such a big leap of faith that continues to baffle Tsuna. His mist and cloud guardians hate each other fiercely, and it is beyond Tsuna to imagine a change in their dynamics. Hibari was never one to let a grudge go, and Mukuro is not known for apologizing.

In truth, it is a question that baffles everyone, not just Tsuna, but only Tsuna has the luxury to sit and think about it.

His friends and allies are currently out on a hunt for the man responsible for condemning Hibari to Hell. The gang already discussed why it was likely that Hibari had not gone to Heaven, for the evidence found at the crime scene said Hibari had committed a terrible sin.

No one blames him, not until they find all the evidence they can to tell them otherwise.  
  
Can they succeed in this mission? Will both parties come back alive?

Tsuna worries so much about that.

 

 


	2. Hell's Door and Gokudera's Determination

_When you are born, you are with a body. It remains yours in every way. It can be colored, scarred, and even cut into bits. Until death severs the bond between, it is still yours. A person's soul resides inside, deep within a body, and depending on their actions as living beings, their next step after they forever part from their body, is decided._

_To die and lose your physical form, is natural. To leave it for the realm of living to treat it as if it belongs to them, is also natural. However, to escape that body - which acts like a cage - and still have a means to return, **isn't** natural. If one can do such a thing, they, in every way, aren't normal._

These are the facts of the story called 'Trapped In Hell'

* * *

Humans travel through the use of conveniences, such as cars and buses, ships and airplanes. They rarely go anywhere considerably far without anything to assist them. However, while this is true in the world of the living, within realms where humans aren't dominant, that is not the case at all.

True, once arriving in the darkest world known as Hell, one is detained behind filthy bars, but in order to be put in such a place, one needs to actually arrive first. The entrance to Hell, which acts like a door, is the sky itself. Yes, the dark crimson clouds that spread across the uppermost section of the land of sin, is what people pop up within upon entering.

People who die have to fall from a massive distance, and if they aren't caught before landing, they sustain agonizing injuries as anyone would in the human world. The only difference is, no matter how terrible the pain, they can never die.

They already have.

It has been at least 15 years since Mukuro last felt the spine-tingling sensation of falling out of puffy clouds, and having a magnificent view of what is the home of evil souls and old friends. Hell's signature color is red, just like many books claim it to be, which is why the land is mostly that color, with some guardians of Hell also having skin that color.

There are no trees, no grass, instead there is blood, drained from numerous sources, to use as water. There are no roads, streets, nor concrete buildings. Most of the land is made of rock. The ground is made up of uneven levels of rock, though some do claim that it was actually made out of bones.

Some of the mountains are shaped into caves, mostly to use as prisons, or so Mukuro remembers. What he is able to see at the top of his fall is somewhere around a 500 square kilometer space, which is in fact less than a fraction of Hell's true size. Fortunately there isn't a need to worry, for most of the land is in sections, and the one Mukuro is falling towards is close to where newcomers are detained.

Meaning Hibari is near.

At an impressive rate, Mukuro is approaching the ground alongside a few of many recently dead humans. These souls, upon coming to Hell or going to Heaven, appear as if they are in flesh, when in fact they are not. The inability to die is proof of that. The clothes they wear are exact copies of what they wore when they died, in perfect condition.

Why that is the case, even Mukuro himself is not sure.

While some souls are getting caught by what humans refer to as 'demons' before hitting the ground, Mukuro is trying to think up a way to land without breaking a bone or two. Not that the harm will reach his body, he supposes, but to deal with the damage would be far too troublesome; he needs to be in good condition in order to flee with the soul of his rival.

He also mustn't get caught, especially not this soon.

When his thoughts are cornered by a single solution, which he so doesn't want to use, his reluctant self is forced to do it. For many years he has tried his best to be rid of the need to take such measures in order to survive, and only because he isn't entirely human, he alone can do it. With his pride swallowed and regret filling up half way, Mukuro shuts his eyes briefly before he does the only thing he can, in order to have a safe landing.

He does it.

* * *

_...Meanwhile..._

* * *

Gokudera isn't one to agree on things suggested by Mukuro, but he still went on like everybody else and convinced his boss to do so too. Of course, now that he thinks about it, he isn't entirely proud of himself. The death of Hibari was saddening for everyone, and is currently kept a secret from whoever they can't trust.

According to Reborn, other Mafia families must never know of the situation concerning both Hibari and Mukuro, it would cause a great scandal, at least. They the guardians have accepted the only solution in saving Hibari from his tragic fate, even at the possible cost of Mukuro's life. This also means there is no turning back, no asking questions or becoming doubtful. The plan is now in motion, and still going at this very minute.

Running along the streets of Namimori are Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei, trying to hunt down Hibari's killer. Their task is considerably dangerous, nearly as dangerous as Mukuro's, since both are very unpredictable. No one knows what type of person it was who took their ally away, let alone the reason they committed such an offense.

To assure that the worst-possible result doesn't come true, Gokudera is putting aside his personal feelings on the matter. He's definitely not proud, but he knows what he must do. However scary or risky this mission may be, Mukuro already took the chance, and so should they.

Feeling renewed in his determination, Gokudera races ahead, and as expected, his companions race after.

They won't give up, _he_ mustn't give up. No amount of distaste or worry will make him back down. Not now, or ever. He's moving forward with the plan, for it is now his duty.

As the trio continue to rush towards their destination, some distance away, Dino and Reborn are...

 

 


	3. Reborn's Inner Conflict and the Evidence

 

Financially secured, militarily powerful, and highly respected...

These are the traits of the Vongola that people see, and have seen for generations. A prosperous Mafia family, beyond that of many others across the globe. Regardless of the minor issues the family has faced, suffered and dealt with, the image of the Vongola in the minds of both allies and enemies should forever be of a grand organization.

Grand and unstoppable.

Having been a close and loyal member of the Vongola family, possibly more so now, the Arcobaleno knows full well the consequences should this positive image crumble.

* * *

Gazing into the large black pupils of his tutor in disbelief, and with a faint mixture of hate, Dino finds he cannot believe his ears, and doesn't wish to either. He is certain that no one else would want to either, not after what Reborn just said.

"How could you say such a thing?" He questions, almost bitterly.

Considering all the things he has done so far, what everyone has done so far, he can't just let his tutor think or say such things as if they are for someone like him to decide. Sure, the decision made was a risky one, but it is no one's right to try and take advantage of it, regardless of what other people want.

With the brim of his black and orange hat casting just enough shadow to cover up half his eyes, Reborn, the strongest of the seven baby-sized Arcobaleno, and one of the 'supporters' of the incident currently going on in secrecy (as they are to ensure), is sitting bare-handed before his pupil with a serious expression, void of even a hint of joy.

His words just now, can be considered a bit too ruthless.

Willing to answer to the man before him, the man holding many papers in both hands, the man who is determined to keep their situation and the facts about it away from the minds and ears of others, facts that not even the current Vongola boss knows of...Reborn parts his lips, letting words come out.

"It is for the benefit of the Family."

Dino nearly snaps, mostly out of disbelief. "How can you say that!?"

He rises to his feet, nearly knocking over the coffee table between them, along with its many papers and folders. Rarely has Dino defied his intelligent and fairly sadistic teacher, but when a life - if not two - are on the line, he can't be expected to just sit quietly and obey every order.

That would be morally wrong.

"Do you know what Tsuna and the others are trying so hard to do?" He asks, and again, loudly.

"They are trying to rescue Hibari. That is all." Reborn answers.

Even as light reveals much of his face, once he has looked up to gaze into the blond's angry eyes, the seriousness remains unfazed and unshaken.

"So is Mukuro!" Is Dino's statement, and so Reborn looks back down, likely _not_ out of shame.

The two remain silent for a while, as the clock in the room continues to tick at the same speed as the watches of the three who are running tirelessly in search for a hateful culprit, and as the clock in the kitchen of the Sawada residence, which is gazed upon nearly every hour by Tsuna...their ticking symbolizes the amount of time they have left, and how much they could be wasting.

Which is what Dino and Reborn are doing.

Eventually, Dino calms himself and sits back down, papers, slightly crumbled, remain in his two hands. They are very important documents, far too important to simply chuck away. It is only after he is seated however, that Reborn resumes speaking.

"Most of these Families, their bosses and their higher-ups...don't posses any interest in the well-being of former criminals. Good deeds or not, they don't care." Reborn coldly states.

This time, Dino goes silent, regrettably silent.

This is all so...painfully...true.

* * *

_...Meanwhile..._

* * *

Ever wondered where Gokudera was running to, along the streets of Namimori's shopping area, with companions following behind? Every now and then, this question does strike the three, but since there is a clear destination, one they cannot overlook or ignore, they are able to keep up their focus without losing hope.

Hope, is currently their greatest ally.

Running even as his legs are begging him to give up, and give in to the pain that is virtually tearing him up inside, Gokudera doesn't resist, doesn't surrender, and not entirely for the sake of his self-sacrificing former enemy-turned-ally, but mostly for his beloved, precious boss who is also giving all he has, and for the unfortunate long-time ally who requires saving.

Assuming the saving part is possible.

With hope burning within his heart, Gokudera continues dashing towards a particular dark alley, one that may haunt them upon arrival. Why? It was where _he_ was found.

Sometime ago, the trio received copies of the official police reports, reports that have given them a decent lead. Unfortunately, the witnesses who spoke to the officers the morning after the incident, all accused Hibari of being the culprit. This makes each statement unreliable, since they _know_ Hibari would never kill someone, especially not without a really good reason.

Reborn was the one to provide them with this information, and was also the one who suggested a third person at the scene, as opposed to just two.

Since this third person, a murderer no doubt, is missing without a trace, the trio are left with starting from square one. They do know the location of the crime, and what it was that killed Hibari. The murder weapon, shown to them through a single photograph, is a black SPC 2022 handgun with the fingerprints of the victim...Hibari's victim.

The one many say he took pleasure in killing.

It sickens Gokudera, those bold and silly words of the witnesses. He is determined not to believe their statements, not to accept what is considered the truth without proving it is first. He's not going to end up like a lost duck stuck in a desert, unable to find the right path to take.

No way will Gokudera let that happen, definitely not while there's a limited amount of time to find the right answer.

So limited it irritates him.

"Octopus-head! There it is~!!"

Too focused on the job to berate one of his friends for the constant and loud use of the nickname, Gokudera looks forward, carefully, and does indeed spot the alley, identified by the surroundings described in the reports they've read. Right outside the alley is a lamp post, and across from it, is a long line of small shops.

It was mostly from these shops' owners and also their customers the testimonies were gathered.

Upon arrival, the three swallow their guts.

_Here they are._

 

 


	4. The Crime Scene and Mukuro's Arrival

Dark, it is.

Despite how bright the morning of today is, the alley still seems dark.

Dark and depressing.

For three heart-broken teenagers to stand before its entrance, with a little more than just hope to keep their spirits up, it is quite agonizing to be here.

Yet, they know that they have to be here.

No one else is going to pop up and fix their problem, especially not when 'the reason' for their arrival is widely accused of...as being a bad one. The three came here for the sake of Hibari, who the police and the witnesses all agree is a murderer, who is not in jail simple because he's dead.

_Dead._

What is left after the departure and fiddling around of the police, is a white sketch done around two bodies, some blood splatter near where both bodies once laid, and at least for them, the strong smell of foul play.

They believe their ally is innocent of this murder case.

Setting aside his discomfort about entering this place, afraid he might be dishonoring his friend with his intrusion, Gokudera steps forward and over to the drawing of a curled up figure, lying sideways with traces of blood near by.

He was shot...right through the heart.

Says the police files.

None of them were here to see the crime as it happened, and none dare wish they had. To witness the death of someone so close is agonizing, though if one had indeed witnessed the tragedy, they may have had the chance to prevent it, and also tell accurate statements concerning the incident. Unfortunately, the place is quite far away, mainly when going by the distance from their school.

It is why they are left like this.

With a low grunt, Gokudera stares down at what used to be the resting place of their fallen friend. The man who did this had shot the guardian at close range, had done so with a handgun, and most likely with a sinister grin.

It pisses him off.

Ignoring the soreness in his legs, and his steadily approaching friends, Gokudera continues to examine the scene with his own two eyes. Hair samples and a bullet casing were among the things found and taken from this place. From what he had read, two different colored hair strands were found, both from the two victims who died here.

Black and light brown.

Hibari Kyoya was one, and another man was a victim police believe Hibari killed on his own accord.

_Impossible._

As often as he does, lashing out at people who get on his nerves for whatever reason no matter how tiny, the most Hibari does is leave a person crippled, but never dead. This is why the guardians deny the claim that Hibari is a murderer and the culprit of this case. Despite the information gathered, copied illegally by the work of Reborn, the trio are still needed to personally re-examine everything.

Not enough evidence was gathered, not by the police who think they've easily solved the mystery.

"Octopus-head," Though not everyone is certain they didn't. "what exactly are we looking for, here?"

Gokudera turns to look at the other, and finds his worried look stronger than before. This place is the crime scene, as well as the center of it all. What happened here can be partially traced from residue left behind, and extracted from those who were present. As mentioned, what they have from the police is untrue and false, and as much as it disturbs them to look at photographs of bodies and fresh blood, and be reminded of them with this place, they still need to keep going.

Uncertainty in their ability to find the truth is what puts that very look on each of their faces.

Someone else was here. Someone else unseen by the witnesses stood here and fired the bullet. There is no mention or indication of such a person in any sentence of any file or folder, so to ensure they do succeed, they need to find proof of any kind that there was a third man here.

Sounds difficult, to be honest.

"Quit forgetting. We need evidence on the killer!"

Gokudera nearly barks, though only to make a point. Yamamoto turns to the white-haired and gives him a reassuring nod. However, that annoying look remains clear on his face.

"But I don't see anything, nothing that wasn't already noticed."

Ryohei argues, much to Gokudera's annoyance.

Snapping back, eyes blazing with fury - though not at their most - he shouts. "Then try harder!"

Both Yamamoto and Ryohei jump at the sudden hostility, but neither become discouraged because they know, that Gokudera means well and even if he went a bit overboard thanks to personal issues with one or both of them, they all share the same objective and that is to capture Hibari's killer. No matter the discomfort, the trio are landing on their knees and toes, looking through cracks in the bricks and rubbing their skin against the dirt around them.

There is nothing to claim there is indeed something here, but if there was, it would be downright dangerous to miss it.

To try their very best, is their duty.

* * *

_...Meanwhile..._

* * *

With an angry, self-directed glare and gritted teeth, Mukuro's feet touch the ground along with one hand, in a swift and gentle landing. Never again will he use that method, never. It pains his very pride to even consider it, yet for the sake of this mission, and considering the fact that it was his _only_ option, there was little hope in protecting his now-wounded dignity.

...and at long last, he is once again on this blood-red land.

Looking around, everything seems much bigger, though this is not a surprise.

Screams of pain and cries for mercy can be heard, as well as the stomping feet of giants and the gashing of smoke and blood, the clanging of metal bars and the sound of barbaric chewing. All seems the same according to Mukuro's memories, aside for the increase number in souls and the new faces that continue to fall from above.

Not that he has ever taken the time to remember any of them.

With his usual confident smile on, Mukuro dashes directly towards the cells, the location of newly-arrived and yet-to-be-condemned souls. Of them all, there is only one which he cares about. Not a single being comes to his attention, appears to him beyond a thing to ignore until...this behavior backfires upon him, and becomes his first mistake since arrival. Forced to come to a halt, at a safe distance from what has (only on the inside) gotten him surprised and quite speechless.

It is an honest surprise for him to come face to face, with a humanoid-looking demon, now stomping his way out from the shadows, with a smug look.

Both know, that the taller one is dead-angry.

Being the mischievous illusionist all who know him identify him as, Mukuro's smile simply widens.

The pair are greeting each other with looks that fully contrast their true emotions.

'Damn it.'

 


	5. Hunger

Volcanic pits exist across the scarlet earth, bursting and unleashing smoke that, after use, brings a smell of burnt flesh and blood. Those who are sent to suffer in this manner find themselves dipped into them, and without the ability to die, the pain never ends until they're long enough outside. It is also one of the methods guards use to torture disobedient prisoners.

That's why, following the sound of emission, there can be the sound of wails to accompany it.

Very few actually, from what he's seen, dare to speak against the guards. It is usually those already condemned and sentenced that fill the place with their pleas for mercy, as they either dangle from above, or crumble from within these pits.

If anyone truly enjoys these echoing sounds, it's this guy.

Tall, humanoid in appearance and draped in rags probably made out of clothing stolen from victims, is a demon Mukuro has known since day one of his arrival here. Even with the noticeable change in appearance, that sadistic grin hasn't changed one bit. It means utterly the opposite of how the demon feels.

"Welcome back home, Mukuro."

Mukuro smiles kindly, despite wanting nothing more than to get past this being.

"It's been a while, Bel O Ranno."

Ranno nods, though stiffly, as if the slightly oozing hatred is too hard to suppress, his desire to be physically honest too hard to hide. He's never been good with pretending anyway.

"Planning on entering a cell, by any chance? You know I've been waiting to eat flesh for some time."

Mukuro's smile, this time, appears forced.

Most demons don't eat living beings, mainly because they don't get the chance. What arrives here is all dead, and can never die. It is because they can never die that makes it satisfactory. However, Ranno here is famous for being one of the very few who got a chance to meet the living and eat them up.

Which is why he looks relatively human.

During the era of dark magic and mysticism, Ranno got summoned. Instead of dealing with souls bound to serve their punishment, he got to meet real flesh and people who never popped up elsewhere after being obliterated. That's what happens when your body gets destroyed in Hell; it reappears in a special section. If Ranno hated someone, he could end their existence and get a wonderful pleasure from eating actual blood and skin.

It is his enjoyment in consuming life that makes him so dangerous.

Even to Mukuro.

"I'm afraid I must pass, as usual. Thank you for the offer."

"What? You still think you can use that excuse? Come on, no one here does that. So many have fallen from the sky and never left until their time is up. You should join them, it's like living for eternity."

True. Life here seems to go on longer than in the world of the living. Five years can equal fifty in Hell, or a hundred. It's apparently the only way to cleanse the souls that come, by making them suffer longer. At the end of it all, is the opportunity to be reborn, and not always into another human being.

It is similar to living for an eternity, but with suffering all around you and never a day of freedom.

"Are you saying I'm being unfair?"

"Who told you you weren't?"

Mukuro's smile fails somewhat in showing fondness, again.

"His Majesty made it clear, it is my right; I earned it. Am I somehow wrong?"

Ranno refrains from going any further mad. What was just said is absolutely true.

"Probably. Though how many times exactly, were you allowed to come and go so freely?"

Mukuro isn't certain he should answer. After each death, he goes through a trial to be reborn with a new power, a new ability to his eye, along with his previous life's memories. The trials aren't easy, but many beings will and do agree that they're better than staying here, under the watchful eyes of Ranno and his pals. Furthermore, the total number of trials he can go through is six, and if he dies again he will have to make another bargain.

To admit clearly that he can only die six times, is like permitting Ranno to eat him, as he's longed to do.

Better admit another obvious fact.

"As you can see, I'm still alive." Ranno nearly drools. "I have not lost my right to live. Not yet."

"Care to let me speed up that process?"

That doesn't sound much like an invitation.

He's trying, but steadily failing, in acting all civil towards his long time acquaintance. Ranno's most enduring characteristic aside from his lust for living flesh is his bluntness. He's never thought himself in need of being indirect, unless his mood dictates otherwise. By consuming humans, he does seem to have improved his politeness, but when faced with someone who makes his senses go wild - that being Mukuro - his physical signs begin screaming their most darkest desire.

If there's anything he hates that isn't Mukuro, it's people with rare privileges.

Obviously.

"Hardly, since I know it will only cause jealousy among your fellow workers."

"And just how many," Ranno takes a step forward. "individuals do you think are already jealous of you?"

He's already drooling at this point. Mukuro is trying his best not to cringe at the sight.

"Those who disagree with my privilege, should inform His Majesty about it."

Ranno steps back, somewhat offended.

"You know that'll do no good."

"Already tried?"

Ranno fakes a pout, and does a good job at it.

"You would have been in my stomach a long time ago had His Majesty not been the one to permit this."

Mukuro nods, this time with a genuine smile. It's half an attempt to mock his old friend. Ranno - no fool by any means - picks up that intent, and responds to it with a dark glare. It never ceases to amuse Mukuro how beautiful and piercing those silver eyes can become.

"If you so desire to eat a soul, I suggest you return to your post."

"I've had enough souls, and you know it."

Mukuro resists taking a step back. The last thing he should do is look weak.

"Live flesh is far more delicious."

"So I've heard."

It feels kind of funny remembering their last encounter, full of conversation that spoke of other people as victims, not himself. Back then Ranno could tolerate the newbie, but now, it seems time has taken its toll and either Mukuro hurries, or gets eaten.

"Hey Mukuro, why not stay for once? Don't you think it's time you stop being reborn your own way?"

He can't possibly agree.

"I'm afraid not."

Ranno's grin twitches.

"This is not where I belong."

"But you're here, _alive_."

"I have business to do here."

"Don't you always."

To be honest, the only business he's ever had is to become stronger with each rebirth. Instead of being condemned, and lose his identity in the next life, he can keep remembering, which is a feat envied by many. The only setback is that he rarely makes it in time to resume his former life, so he doesn't bother with catching up and simply moves forward, as he has done in this life.

Ranno's hand reaches forward, and Mukuro simply has to jump back.

"Go on, run away like you always do."

Many times Mukuro has 'run away' from here, turned his back on the souls that long for his gift. However, it is important to remember that he came for a purpose and one he intends to fulfill. Time is ticking, and-

Wait.

"What? You've changed your mind already?"

As mentioned, time in Hell feels much slower, and can be considered distorted compared to time on Earth. When Mukuro told Tsuna and co. that it would take three days for a soul to be condemned, he chose not to mention that it was three days in Hell as opposed to three days on Earth. He didn't need them worrying too much, for they already had a killer to catch.

There's no real way to tell the time in Hell, to check how many days or hours have gone by. You're supposed to feel like everything will last for an eternity. Of course, there is one way to find out, but since time only matters to the Judges, every other being in Hell can never truly know.

Mukuro came here knowing all he had to do was hurry.

And maybe, he is not the only one aware of this goal. Mukuro's eyes shift to his destination behind Ranno, where guards are dragging people in and out for different purposes.

"You came here for someone, Mukuro?"

Typical.

Ranno is definitely no fool.

He's cruel and evil and sometimes cunning. He knows the rules as much as Mukuro does, and he can easily guess why someone alive would come here. What other reason is there if not to save someone who properly arrived through death?

He's been stalling.

"Give up, meal." Those were the exact words he said the last time they met. "This time," Mukuro looks back at him, face now ridden with hate. "I'll _make_ you stay."

He runs for it, dashing right past his old friend and leaving whatever inhuman weapon to kiss the ground instead. He can't possibly know which soul Mukuro came for, so there's a chance he can reach his target without being stopped. He might however, be too late to stop some guards from...hurting him, as they to do to many others.

'Hibari...'

 

 


	6. Fortune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a handful of changes to the story, so the contents of previous chapters may not match this one, yet.   
> Thanks for reading~

The smell of blood and filth is strong around the underworld's prison cells. There are many of them, on either side as Mukuro rushes forward, his only means of knowing where he's going is understanding how the system of imprisonment works.

There are many different prisons located throughout Hell, and the one closest to Mukuro's landing spot is for new-arrivals. It is situated not far from where the clouds gather. Each cloud is in fact a door used by sinful souls to enter Hell. Some say it is composed of the blood spilled by the person about to come, though Mukuro believes this is a mere tale.

For most of Hell there is a sky above it, but only a certain part of the sky has tiny red clouds from which souls enter. The rest of the sky is either decorated with torture tools or orange clouds, from which souls condemned to repeatedly smash into the ground or are punished by the guards fall from. Mukuro remembers enjoying the sight of such pitiful souls as they fell, screaming.

While the orange clouds just drift around and can send their victims landing almost anywhere, onto the rocky ground or into a pit of lava, the red clouds stay within a fixed zone. His Majesty, the King of Hell once told him that the way in, is also the way out, for the clouds respond to the nearby presence of a living, or non-condemned being. They would form within the zone and open up to anyone wishing to use them.

This makes it useful for Mukuro in his mission to rescue Hibari. Especially with the use one of his...special abilities, Mukuro only needs to travel a relatively small distance to get Hibari out of this place. Unfortunately, he can get easily distracted by the demons, and so he must be extremely cautious and careful. He can feel his 'heart' pounding in his chest with how on edge he feels.

Each newly-arrived soul is given its own cell to reside in. Nearly every soul here has not been condemned, but are undeniably bearers of sin. What makes a soul a bearer of sin is the intent to do wrong. Very occasionally, the Judges will send a soul to Heaven, and visa versa, but never when acts such as murder are involved.

There's always a chance for the rules to change, however.

Since souls come and go from their cells, new arrivals are placed into any available cell. It is so easy to get lost in this prison, unless of course, you're not fully human. Using his ability to locate any particular soul, Mukuro's eyes brighten up somewhat, becoming more sky blue than midnight blue. With the many giant demons walking in and out, and the many souls screaming and crying for mercy, especially when some see him, Mukuro is forced to dodge and hide behind rock pillars.

It upsets him that he can't go straight in and straight out. What if the nasty jailors are hurting Hibari?

Eventually, Mukuro rounds a corner, sensing Hibari to be just down the hall. He stops dead when he spots two jailors chucking and walking away in the opposite direction. They act like they've just entertained themselves by mocking and torturing someone.

Mukuro's hatred for Ranno increases.

Mukuro stalks his way over, trying his best to ignore the stares from terrified women and men, all beaten or frightened to bits by the giants who look less human and more like the monsters you'd never think existed. Mukuro makes his way, carefully, towards one of the cells in the bottom row, and finds a quivering Hibari, sitting in the center.

If not for the wooden torches placed upon nearly every pillar so the prisoners can see, this place would've been awfully dark, and his glowing eyes far too easy to spot. They dim back to their original color once he stands just outside the cell.

"Hibari."

Mukuro calls, but gets no response.

"Hibari Kyoya."

He tries again, but the shivering only gets worse.

He reaches in, and touches the pale arm left exposed due to a tear in the sleeve. Hibari looks awfully battered, and all this is thanks to Mukuro's inability to get here sooner.

The contact, as well as the third call of his name startles Hibari from his daze. He looks up, and in those eyes there is nothing but fear, in contrast to the blue eyes looking back. Steadily, as if uncertain, Hibari reaches out and takes a hold of Mukuro's hand with both of his. The touch feels very cold, which is quite disturbing, for body heat is supposed to have been copied as well.

He dares not guess what those jailors did to this person.

"Mu..ku..... _ **no**_!"

Hibari shrieks, clearly unsettled by his experience in Hell. Mukuro watches him as he curls up tighter, chin pressed against knees almost painfully. Never once did he expect Hibari to be broken so quickly, but the demons must have known he was a tough one, so they did a number on him. Also, his suffering could be a continuation from what his murderer did.

Hopefully that person will be caught.

There are no locks to the cells, for only brute force is required to open them. No human can ever think to reach the strength of even the weakest of demons here, but Mukuro knows he can. Gripping onto the bars tightly to the point of bleeding, Mukuro drags the cell door open. It gradually moves, and Mukuro stops only when the gap is large enough to fit a human.

The other prisoners who can see him instantly fill with envy.

By some stroke of luck, none of them are making a sound because of what he's doing.

Mukuro hastily gets into the cell and despite weak arms fighting back, Mukuro lifts into Hibari into his arms and holds the quivering teenager close. The sound of large feet stomping the ground reaches his ears, and Mukuro wastes not a second to get back out and run.

A giant demon, purple in color and furious in expression, stands before his path a few moments later. In one hand, he is holding a big club, and in another hand, he is holding - by the leg - a pale and skinny human.

What a disgusting hobby these guys have.

Without words of greeting or insult, the club rises and slams down. Mukuro quickly jumps upon the weapon the minute it lands and runs up the creature's arm, jumps off the shoulder and lands rather gracefully right behind it. Hibari's fingers clutch onto his shirt tightly, as if clinging to him for survival.

Pure instinct, no doubt.

Grunts pour out from behind him, but Mukuro pays no mind and keeps moving, alerting those in surrounding cells of his presence, and to the first sight of freedom. Some begin moaning, wailing out in sheer envy, and this only brings dread to Mukuro, who hoped so desperately that none of these sinners would make any noise.

The sound of stomping feet resonates off the walls, sending some prisoners into cries of fear and some into silence. Mukuro's legs are unfortunately beginning to ache, and this is partly to do with how much effort he is putting in to get away from monsters double and at times quadruple his size.

All the while, each noise is making Hibari increasingly terrified.

Another sharp turn brings Mukuro to a halt. He doesn't even bother to fake a smile.

* * *

_...Meanwhile..._

* * *

An hour or so of crawling around and poking through cracks, _without_ damaging anything, results in the three getting caught by a young woman. The trio look up from their positions to see a look of distrust upon a stranger's face. It makes them turn quite pale to find their search now stopped by what they were hoping to avoid...people.

"Excuse me, but what do you three boys think you're doing?"

She asks, somewhat politely but also with disapproval, one so great it makes her attempt at behaving nicely sound forced.

Gokudera is the first to rise, clothes smudged a bit but otherwise unchanged. He looks at her, not angrily, but not pleasantly either; an attempt to match her disdain. The other two carefully rise as well, as the first two speak.

"We're just hanging around, ma'am. Nothing else."

Her frown deepens, while her fingers - intertwined before her - tighten their hold.

"Looks more like you were digging around."

Gokudera feels less inclined to talk nicely. "So what?"

This earns him an uncomfortable stare from his friends.

"This place is a crime scene. Although police have solved the murder," Gokudera balls his hands into fists. "you boys have no right to disrupt the place of the dead."

Yamamoto is eager to cut in, to show courtesy and not the near-insulting words bound to escape Gokudera if this woman continues. However, a touch on the shoulder from Ryohei compels him to trust their friend and unofficial leader in this investigation.

"We do what we want." Gokudera argues. "I don't know, ma'am, what our business has to do with you."

The woman, clearly in her early 20s, presents a childish pout.

"Don't be rude, I said. A poor young man died here, and my grandmother, owner of a nearby shop," She points in the referred direction. "is among the witnesses of this tragedy."

The two guardians notice how the look of dislike quickly shifts to bewilderment on Gokudera's face, matching the look he always wears when he's figured something out, be it an answer to a math test or a solution to a tight situation. They both watch, intently, as Gokudera resumes speaking, this time more kindly. His fists have quickly lost their grip.

"A witness? I apologize, I didn't know that." A look of triumph and near-pride appears on the woman. "I wouldn't mind talking to her, if that's okay with you?"

The woman shakes her head, disappointment instantly rising on the faces of both sides.

"I won't have it. What reason could you have to talk to her?"

The three teenagers exchange glances, and when a spark appears in Ryohei's eyes, the three nod in agreement. Ryohei then takes a step forward, almost going right in front of Yamamoto, before saying...

"We're just kids. We simply want to find out more about criminal cases, so maybe in the future, we could be of help."

The woman seems to accept this explanation. She places her hands upon her hips, and stares at Ryohei thoughtfully, who returns the look with one of great dignity. It is obvious to both Gokudera and Yamamoto that this expression is mostly fake, or based on some other wondrous thing he did in the past. Their discomfort in being here, has not yet left them even for a second.

Her presence only worsens the feeling.

"She's not at work right now. I'm tending to the shop."

Gokudera steps forward, this time bearing that same, happy-go-lucky expression he has on good days.

"We can wait."

The woman turns to Gokudera, brown eyes boring into him as if to study him, dissect him, though her work on Ryohei seems to have failed, so none feel worried that she may catch onto their true intentions. She does seem overly proud for someone half a decade older than them, but that is to be expected for someone quite bossy and overly confident as well.

To their concealed delight, the woman reaches into her skirt pocket, and brings out her cell phone.

The first word she utters is, "Grandma?"

 

 


End file.
